Yomi
|Signature = Himself, Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God |Civilization = Zero }} Yomi is a character from the Duel Masters Victory V3 season. Details He is the leader of the religious cult of Oracles. Anime In episode 14, when he faces Katta Kirifuda for the Book of Outrage, he tells him that "he is also human". It should be noted in episode 16, that he declares he is the greatest of the God Nova. His deck was a God Nova deck, using himself as the trump card. His strategy was to use Pearljam, Faerie Left God in order to increase mana and Strokes, Explosive Right God to get rid of small creatures. His 'left arm' - Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God was used to cast a spell, while his 'right arm' - Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God was used to bring out another God Nova for linking. In episode 9 Yomi had his first appearance. In episode 14 it was revealed that through he had hired Puramai Rei as the masked duelist. In episode 16 he had disappeared after losing to Katta. His executive, Izumo, had also disappeared a few episodes earlier, meaning that their organization was virtually destroyed. It is revealed later, after Izumo's resurrection, that even though Detroit Techno and Brahmin served Yomi, they hated him. In episode 38's flashbacks, Yomi is shown giving Izumo the Book of Oracle before going to face off against the invading Outrage army. While reading it, Izumo discovered that through the power of the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel, both factions had been transported to Earth. Also, through the "dimension reactor", they managed to take human forms. In episode 49, Zorro Star gets the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel from Katsudon and uses them to perform the Omega Climax in the dimension reactor and revive Yomi. Katta and his friends enter the dimension reactor and are transported to a future where the Oracles have taken over the world and Yomi is the new leader. One by one, they are all brainwashed until only Puramai Rei, who is an Oracle and thus immune, was left alone to face Yomi by herself. However, they break Yomi's spell and rescue her from being killed by the sword which had both the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel united in it. Katta duels Yomi in episode 50 and manages to defeat his latest incarnation, Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God with the help of all his friends's Exile Creatures along with his own. He got struck down by Katta and with the final attack of Katsumugen, Climax , Yomi's statue breaks apart, his existence fading away before he could attack Katta and the Oracle leader is destroyed once and for all. Manga In the manga, he reveals that Katsudon is also an alien and the former owner of the Rage Crystal. He transports Katta and Katsudon aboard his UFO to get his hands on said crystal. After defeating him, Katta ran away with their supplies of curry breads. Deck *Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician *Alternative, Sacred Cavalry *Rasha, Satori's Wanderer *Maitreya, Canon's Farewell *Zerokage, Lightfang Lord *Aku, Ultimate God *Zen, Transcendent God *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Strokes, Explosive Right God *Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *Prelude of Horror *Memories of the Planetary Dragon *Triple ZERO, Secret Hell *Cotton, Deep Faith *Energy Stream *Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God *Inferno Sign *Kilt, Inga's Mixture *Project God *Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation *Hogan Blaster *Hagoromo, Izanai's Divine Light *Oracle Jewel of Control *Yomi, Humanity God *Chile, Bloody Believer *Pixie Life *Curse of Resurrection and Clash *Terror Pit *Deadly Love *Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God Card Representations *Yomi, Humanity God *Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God *Yomi, Humanity Left God Trivia *Like other Oracle creatures in the Zero Civilization, this creature is named after Religious figures. This card is named after Yomi or Yomi-no-kuni, the Japanese word for the land of the dead (World of Darkness). *His voice and appearance are vaguely reminiscent of Zakira. *In the anime, he has a cold treatment towards Izumo, despite the hints that they might be related. (In the timeline, Izumo is his 'inheritor', possibly his son.) *His voice actor is the same of Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. *Coincidentally, Yomi's hairdo resembles those of Crested Ibis from Kemono Friends. *In the Episode 3 background story he is shown as kind and caring, even going as far as protecting his believers himself, which is the exact reverse of how he is portrayed in the anime. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Oracle Cult Category:Creature Spirits